Guide talk:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/August 2010
August 9th chucked this together to solo the oni above aspenwood in NM 4 at a time, had runes on my warrior and it worked quite nicely, died now and then but it does the job, not entirely sure it would work for a secondary warr due to less armour and no runes but if anyone wants to try it here it is, might want to find a better block than bonettis to use while glads defence recharges, something better than great dwarf armour or something better for heals than signet, but whatever. probably will work for secondary warriors i reckon though. prof=Any/Warrior Swordsmanship=12 Tactics=12SignetRiposteRiposteDefenseStabilityDwarf ArmorGreat Justice!Defense/build gear: take a sword and shield :P (forgot to sign) 01:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Week of August 16 (1 Truffle per gift) There is a place where truffles can be farmed with the help of a quest NPC healer. Does anyone remember the location and quest?--War_Pig5 21:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : Are you thinking of Discord Wallow Lyre? There's a wallow in that quest, but it drops only the lyre string. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 01:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, stop adding stupid shit Especially when the week's farming description could be similar to "Autoattack and LOLZ". There's no point in adding useless notes when it's something like level 10 imps. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:16, 23 August 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's not up to you if someone wants to post an easy route/build for farming, now is it? -- 00:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I kind of have to agree with Karate Jesus though. Many of us know that we could just go out there and auto-attack and get the items easily, whereas some others don't. Advertising builds isn't really a requirement though saying "You SHOULD do this, this and this" to what seems like is narrowing people's viewpoints. Angueo 01:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: yeah u might be able to auto attack them easily but taking a build that can kill them a lot faster and quicker is more effective hence why we make builds to farm good old nicholas. saying you should do this this and this helps the unimaginative people that hop onto pvx cause they cant figure out how to make or use a build for themselves.>< this is just my personal opinion--Jpuzimaki13 01:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Guys first of all the title - "Guide:Nicholas The Traveler Farming" - so we add description of EACH week and EACH good method we know it's working. Yes it's true that everyone can go anywhere kill some imps and get items however we always show best places coz for some guys even 20mins saved is much. But when enemies are low lvl mobs we don't rly need to take special builds if we can kill them with one AoE spell. Oh and if you don't want to add methods of farming easy items then do it with harder ones what i'm talking about..look at the Moon Shells farm coz I was like "WTF?!" and don't add ways when it's weekend or sunday evening coz most ppl have them all this time and don't care about. And Angueo you're right but just in 50% coz we say you SHOUL not you MUST and it's always people who decide to follow our advices or not. Me personaly, I'm sometimes getting crazy coz I've tried everything and nothing got then I check this Guide and I'm like "God thx for this Guide it's so easy". So last point..people..stop acting PROes coz one day you'll reazlize you're such a noobs ;] Matiasko 8:20, 24 August, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well idk why someone is bothering with hard mode for imps with shadow form [ lol]. limiting dmg that should be 4 hitting it seems terrible. --Chieftain Alex 11:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, don't add HM build for Nic farming. White items are easier to get in NM and it's often more profitable just to sell the Nic item than the extra HM shit you get. No need to do HM on white items. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:16, 24 August 2010 (UTC) Category:PvE Guides